


Darkness loves Light

by MiloKitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Evil Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, M/M, No Safeword, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Tony Stark, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, collaring, short refectory period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers had spent years working his way into Tony Starks life, then breaking the man, turning the Billionaire into his plaything, Into his pet</p><p>Tony knew it was wrong, so very wrong, but Steve, Steve was intoxicating, besides if he tried to stop now, his master would probably kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this, but I have a thing for Steve being cruel, its my catnip

Steve waited for the elevator to reach his floor, the floor that contained his reward. 3 weeks of military meetings had made him restless, 3 weeks without his pet made him mad.

Tony should be, if he is behaving, on his knees, submitting, naked besides his collar; the collar was black, thick and padded, it was a perfect contrast against Tony's skin. Tony was the perfect pet, so ... willing, happy to be pleasing his master. Steve was so happy that the training had worked, making billionaires disappear was difficult, not impossible but still difficult.

The elevator doors finally opened to the view of a modern kitchen and dinning area, an entire wall of glass (only used when Steve Fucked Tony against it) and a single door. Behind the door, should be his pet. 

Steve made no noise to announce his presence, moving silently towards the door, a slow burning arousal filled the pit of his stomach, as it always did when his thoughts turned towards Tony. He opened the door silently, to give Tony no warning, no chance to correct his position.

It wasn't needed though, Tony was already on his knees, Cock swollen in arousal. Steve didn't acknowledge him, instead walked past, heading for the shower, Tony made no move to attract his attention, Steve stopping only at the last moment to issue a command

"Tony, Bed, face down, don't move from it until I say" the Captain ordered, Tony obeyed without question.

Steve undressed quickly, entering the already running shower, the other Avengers weren't aware of the arrangement between himself and Tony, only that they were together, it wasn't ideal, would only be perfect if the others didn't live in the Tower, then Tony would have no excuse not to be naked all the time, not to crawl on his hands and knees like a dog. Steve would have him all, no having to share.

The water did nothing to soften his arousal, the idea of Tony waiting for him to leave made his cock twitch. He did so enjoy keeping his pet waiting.

Exiting the shower, only stopping to dry himself, Steve once more in the main bedroom drank in the sight of Tony, holding himself completely still, but unable to contain small whimpers that gave away his arousal.

"Tony, have you been good while I was away?" Steve asked, he had set out rules before he had left, about how much food Tony should eat, how much sleep he should have. It had taken a few months to get Tony to the ideal weight, if he hadn't been able to keep it on, then Steve would have to punish him.

"Yes Sir," Tony answered "I followed all the rules you had set for me"

"Good boy" Steve replied, ignoring the moan that the praise bought. Praising Tony opened doors to whatever you wanted, it made it hard not to use against him. "You may submit" he continued, watching like a hawk as Tony moved to his knees, spreading his legs wide, crossing his ankles, it gave Steve the perfect view.

When their relationship had first started, Tony had neatly trimmed pubic hair framing his cock, Steve had removed it in punishment, then preferring the way it made Tony look when he presented like this, less like a man, Steve had ordered him to keep it shaved at all times.

Tony waited with baited breath for Steve's next command, practically panting in lust.

Steve approached the bed, moving silently to grasp Tony's cock, his pet flinching at the action, for some reason still unknown to Steve, Tony did not enjoy having his cock touched or stroked in any manner, going as far as to not even touch himself unless explicably ordered to.

"Lube or stretch" The blond captain asked. Tony liked to feel it, often begging for Steve to fuck him without lube or being Stretched, Steve rarely indulged him.

"Lube, please Sir" Tony replied softly keeping his eyes down, the poster boy for a sub.

Steve uncapped the lube, spreading the liquid of his cock before motioning for Tony to drop onto his hands and knees and turn around. Steve, entered Tony in one powerful stroke, giving the smaller man no time to adjust before retracing and slamming back into him again. Tony moaning and whimpering under him with every stroke.

"So tight for me Tony, so good," Steve whispered huskily as he fucked Tony " Wonder what the team would think if they saw you like this, all collared and begging for your Masters cock, begging to be filled like a slut"

Tony moaned at the words "Please Sir,"

Steve growled punctuating his thrust "Please what?"

"Please Sir, mark me, fill me, let the others know that I'm yours Ple-ase" 

Steve mouthed at Tony's neck, ignoring the words for now, but mulling them over. He felt his body tense, knowing he was close but not caring, the serum helped in more ways then one, he instead just thrust harder, causing Tony to cry out. He bit into Tony's shoulder as he came, holding the smaller man in place as he filled him with cum.

Tony moaned at the treatment, once Steve was finished though, he removed the genius from his cock

"Hands and knees" Steve ordered, Tony complied quickly, sliding of the bed and onto his knees in seconds

"Crawl into the shower, wait on your knees for me" 

Tony only nodded before crawling into the bathroom, feeling Steve's heated stare as he moved

The great Captain followed shortly after, once both men were in the overly large shower it turned on, cleaning away all traces of sex

"You've been such a good boy for me Tony" Steve began " you deserve a reward, something deserving of your wonderful behaviour"

Tony only moaned at the words

Steve smirked, feeling his cock once again harden "Open your mouth pet" he ordered, watching Tony comply without hesitation, Steve placed his cock inside Tony's mouth, enjoying the sight of the billionaires lips wrapped and stretched around his cock

"Now pet" he began, holding Tony's head in place with a single hand "I'm going to fuck you once again"

Steve paid no attention to Tony as he slowly fucked the mans throat, cutting of air. He slowly grind against Tony's face, enjoying the moans and whimpers he received for the actions.

Quite suddenly Steve pulled Tony off his cock, enjoying the protest that Tony gave at the unexpected action

"Soon pet" he soothed "First I want to ask you a question, Would you, for your master, be okay with the others knowing, seeing you act this way, hearing you beg like a bitch in heat for me to fuck you or seeing you crawling at my heels in just your collar?"

Tony didn't answer right away, actually took the time to think about it, "Would they touch me, fuck me or would it only be you Sir?" The smaller man asked quietly, bringing up a fair point.

"Only me Pet, the others, if they wanted, might watch me fuck you, but they  would never be allowed to touch" Steve answered

Tony nodded "Then yes, I would be comfortable with it Sir"

Steve grinned wickedly before continuing getting off with Tonys mouth, Ideas on ways to get the team on board swirled in his head, this was going to be fun


	2. The team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay like in I said in Chapter 1, this is my first smut fic, Some people asked if I would continue the Story, So here we go, thank you for all the comments, If you have Any suggestions let me know, Also because some one brought it up, The Evil Steve tag that I have will become more prominent in later Chapters (Hopefully)

The Avengers Minus Steve and Tony, were sitting in the main common room for movie night, Steve had only just returned from his latest mission, so the team hadn't expected him to show up.

They sat in various positions around the common room, with Clint and Natasha curled into each other on one of the arm chairs and Bruce and Thor on the love seat. 

"Do you think Tony's happy about Steve being back?" Clint asked suddenly, as they waited for the movie to start

"Well if he isn't we will soon find out" Natasha replied. 

The others hummed their agreement as the movie started, they were watching the live feed from Tony's apartment. Neither Steve or Tony knew about this particular habit. It had started almost by accident, Natasha had, after months of trail and error, hacked Jarvis. One of the first things she did with this new found power was bring up the live feed from Tony's apartment.

The others had expected to see Tony fucking Steve, not the billionaire on his knees at Steve's feet, wearing only a collar while the Captain was fully clothed.

So it had begun, if both Steve and Tony were not present for movie night, the Team watched them fuck, watched Tony crawl for Steve.

They had managed for quite a few months, not to alert Steve to the fact that they were watching the films. 

On the screen the watched as Steve fucked Tony's mouth, not paying heed to the fact that the smaller man might need to breathe, watched when Steve quite suddenly removed himself from Tony's mouth

 _"Soon pet"_ The Captain soothed _"First I want to ask you a question, Would you, for your master, be okay with the others knowing, seeing you act this way, hearing you beg like a bitch in heat for me to fuck you or seeing you crawling at my heels in just your collar?"_

The team exchanged glances, looking at each other hopefully, Steve had proven that he never said anything without the intention to do exactly what he said. They practically drooled at the thought of Tony on his knees at all times, arousal flowed through their veins, having Tony like that made them grin wickedly, not caring if Steve never let them touch, just seeing Tony like that, not through a screen but with their own eyes would be amazing.

* * *

* * *

**Three Days** **Later**

All the Avengers, excluding Tony as usual, were sitting at the breakfast bar of the main Kitchen, enjoying varying forms of breakfast

"I have something I wish to talk to you guys about" Steve began suddenly

"You want Tony naked, on his knees begging like a bitch in heat all the time" Natasha Interrupted "You also want to know if we would be okay with this" she continued

Steve stared at her "How did you -?" he asked confused

Natasha and the others grinned "We watch your sex tapes when your not night at movie night" she explained

Steve quite surprisingly didn't react with anger, instead smiled wickedly "Well since I no longer have to explain myself, it leaves only one question, are you guys okay with it, with Tony being naked all the time?"

The others all nodded, Clint also raised his hand like he was in school, Steve and Natasha both gestured for him to talk

"Well" the Archer began " What are the rules? what rules does Tony have while he is around the tower?"

Steve nodded thoughtfully "Well, you guys can watch him, can order him around, but you can't touch, can't punish him. For Tony though, he isn't allowed to walk unless someone like Pepper or Rhodey are in the Tower or he is the workshop, he is allowed 16 hours a week in the workshop, no more, he isn't allowed to sit on any if the furniture. He also eats at our feet, after we have started. He is to do whatever you guys ask, he isn't allowed to shower without permission, thats about it" 

The others all nodded, before Bruce asked quietly "So he is allowed to bathe himself or does it have to be one of us?" 

Steve considered his options, making Tony rely on others for personal hygiene would be foreign, he had only bathed Tony a few times throughout their relationship, one of the events going terribly

"Only if he wants you to, no baths though, they trigger him" Steve answered

All the Avengers, excluding Tony, were in agreement, Tony had some new rules to learn

* * *

* * *

 

 Tony was in his workshop, he only had 4 hours left of workshop time for the week, he had spent most of the time on a new fuel system for the quinjet and Shock arrows for Clint.

Steve often visited the shop, bringing food or sitting and sketching, it was a very rare occurrence for Steve to enter the shop with the intention of talking, yet there he was, standing at the door

"Tony, we need to talk" His master began "I talked to the other Avengers, they're on board"

Tony tilted his head confused "On board with what?" he asked

Steve chuckled "With you being treated like a Pet" he explained "But there are some rules"

Tony nodded "Like what" he asked, curiosity filled his tone

Steve grinned wickedly, causing a small amount of dread to fill Tony's stomach

"Well" Steve began, amusement coloured his tone "First of all, you have to do whatever they ask of you, you cannot sit on any of the furniture. Also you eat at our feet, after us. Oh and one last thing, if you want to shower, you need permission"

Tony nodded "When does this Start?" he asked quietly 

Steve, again grinned wickedly "When you leave the workshop, for now though Strip"

Tony complied without thought, folding his clothing and placing them on the bench next to him

"Good boy" Steve said huskily, his eyes tracking the oil and grease that spotted Tony's body "I want you bent over the bench, legs spread"

Tony complied, dick hardening as he moved in anticipation

He felt Steve's breath behind him "Lube or Stretch?"

"Stretch" Tony replied

Steve placed his fingers in front of Tony "Suck" The Captain ordered

Tony sucked his fingers softly into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each individual digit, Steve removed them slowly before pushing them into Tony's warm folds, scissoring each finger. Tony whimpered softly as Steve slowly stretched him

Steve hummed before speaking softly "I could probably just fuck you with my fingers, have you begging for my cock, huh Tony, wonder how long it would take for you to get off like this. You're spread so nicely for me, you remind me of slut, begging to be fucked" He added another finger, enjoying the way it made Tony arc

"Stev-Steve, please, need you, want you to mark me, bruise me please" Tony mewled

"Soon pet, soon, you're being so good for me" Steve soothed

Steve unzipped himself, before lining up behind Tony and thrusting in one smooth motion, ignoring Tonys gasps and moans, instead focusing on his own pleasure, fucking Tony like he was just a hole to be filled

"Do you enjoy that Tony, enjoy being filled, feeling every moment, the friction, Does it remind you of who you belong to?" Steve growled into the smaller mans ear, before pulling back Tonys head "Well does it?"

Tony moaned at the treatment struggling to give the answer Steve wanted "Yes ss-sir, I bel-Belong to you sir"

Steve began thrusting harder, pumping his hips like pistons into Tony's slender frame "I hope it does" he replied 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, If you see any mistakes or have any Ideas I would love to hear let me know, also if there is anything in particular you want to see, let me know


	3. Movie Night

Steve after fucking Tony, walked back upstairs, plotting to have some fun with his pet.

"We should have another movie night" he began as he entered the kitchen, all heads turning to face him "You know since both myself and Tony missed the last one"

The other Avengers nodded and smiled wickedly before moving themselves to the lounge room. Leaving room of course for Tony to sit at Steve's feet.

"Jarvis, let Tony know that tonight's movie night, and remind him of the new rules would you" Steve requested

"Of course" Jarvis replied

A few moments later, a naked Tony Stark entered the common room, hair still slightly damp from the shower.

"Crawl" Natasha commanded.

Tony dropped gracefully to his knees before crawling to Steve, setting on his knees.

"Good Boy" Steve cooed "Now since we missed movie night, I felt we should throw another one, what was it that you guys watched again?" He asked innocently.

Tony settled comfortably next to Steve's leg, not paying attention to war was being said around him.

"Oh Steve don't you remember?" Natasha played along, grinning evilly.

"Yeah Steve, remember, we watched you and Stark fuck" Clint finished, gaining Tony's attention.

Steve chuckled "Oh right, well why don't we just watch a sequel of that then?" He suggested, ignoring Tony's questioning gaze.

All Avengers besides Tony nodded in agreement.

"Now Pet, since it is their first time seeing you up close, why don't you give them some special treatment, Suck them all off, Start with Thor" Steve ordered

Tony gapped before nodding, crawling over to Thor and set tingly between the Demi-Gods legs. He unzipped Thor's jeans, gently removing the semi-hard cock he found within. Tony then gently licked his way around before drawing it in. Thor was larger then Steve, causing Tony's lips to stretch around the organ. Tony slow bobbed his head, allowing inch by inch to go down his throat, before extracting completely to lick the weeping slit and massaging the head with just his tongue.

Thor groaned at the treatment roughly gripping Tony's hair and forcing his way back into Tony's mouth.

"You pet Steven is quite skilled" He complimented.

Tony attempted to swallow Thor down to the root, choking softly. Thor didn't remove himself, instead adding to Tony's breathing problems by hold him still and coming down the billionaires throat.

Tony whimpered softly at the treatment his dick hardening. This might just be fun 


	4. Movie night continued

As Thor emptied himself in his Pet's mouth, Steve left to go find Tony's collar, securing it around the billionaire neck. Tony slowly cleaned Thor's cock before looking to Steve for further direction

"Whoever you want Pet" Steve offered, enjoying the view of Tony crawling between the legs of his male teammates. Next of Tony's apparently was Clint. The archer thrust slowly into Tony's mouth, moaning lewdly. Clint, Steve thought, Would make a brilliant Pet. He would need to remember to discuss it with Nat.

Tony continued around the room, swallowing every time, until he got to Natasha.

"I want to try something else then oral, that alright Steve?" She asked, softly petting Tony's head while she waited for his reply

"Depends, what is it?" Steve asked, most likely he would say yes, just to get into her good books.

"I want to make him beg" She replied darkly

Steve grinned in reply "Maybe later, for now I want to fuck him"

"Yes please" Called Clint

Tony watched on, his knees aching. This arrangement was new to him, it was strange to be naked and collared before his teammates.

"Hands and knees Tony" Steve ordered, lining up behind his pet before thrusting in roughly, ignore Tony's soft cry of pain.

Quite obviously the other team members slowly began stroking themselves, matching their pace with Steve thrusts. Tony squirmed under Steve bulk, thrusting his hips back to meet the Captain strokes, forcing Steve's dick deeper.

"Good boy, take it, you enjoy this don't you, being fucked while your teammates watch, love the seeing you like this, like a hole to be used." Steve growled

Tony moaned at the words "Yess, Sir, please, use me, want it please" Tony replied

Clint's moans could be heard at their dirty talk.

Steve chuckled darkly, thrusting even harder into Tonys soft body, feeling the coil in his lower abdomen tighten. He came powerfully into Tony, his hips thrusting automatically. They other also came, there cum cover the floor around them.

"Tony, clean it up" Steve ordered once he had regained his breath.

Tony nodded before slowly crawling over to one of the many puddles of cum and slowly lapping it up, much to the enjoyment of of the others.

* * *

* * *

 

Steve cornered Natasha the next day just as she was leaving the gym

"Nat I have something to ask you" he spoke softly

"What would that be Steve?" she replied,

"Clint would do whatever you told him, yeah ?"  Steve asked 

"Most things, why?" she asked intrigued

"Well what is Tony got a new friend" 

"Clint as a sub?" she asked shocked

"Yes, can you imagine it Natasha, Clint and Tony both on their knees waiting to please us, to give us pleasure, taking whatever we gave them?" he prompted

Natasha nodded "I'll ask him Steve"

Steve nodded before turning away in search of his pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Clint say yes or no, up to you, I'm kinda lost what to do with this, it was meant to be a one off, not a multi-chapter story.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you guys think of this it's my first time attempting real smut, so comments lots and lots of comments


End file.
